1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in treating cancer, for example, renal cell carcinoma, ovarian, breast, prostate, colon, pancreatic, bladder, liver, lung, thyroid cancers, and melanoma. For example, this document provides methods and material for using one or more inhibitors of a stearoyl-Coenzyme A desaturase 1 (SCD1) polypeptide to treat cancer.
2. Background Information
The incidence and deaths caused by renal cell carcinoma are increasing in the United States. Indeed, mortality from renal cell carcinoma has increased over 37% since 1950.